Eyes after a Storm
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Just a little sweet fic. How the Weasley's react to the youngest boy being used as bait in the 2nd task in gof.


takes place in the gof.  
  
i own nothing.  
  
i'd like to own a weasley but...eh what can you do.  
  
this is a scene not in the Harry Pooter Book that I thought should be here.  
  
How the Weasley family takes it when they find out Ron is to be "bait" in the second task, for Harry.  
  
Seven red heads walked down the great halls of Hogwarts. All had freckles, all varied in height, weight, and length.   
  
Six of the red heads had chocalte eyes, and only one had blue eyes, like the sky after a storm. And besides her, only one other had Blue eyes, and he was not present in the group.  
  
The seven were, if you have not guessed, the Weasely family.   
  
Ginny, shortest and youngest of the group, held her mother's hand as they walked down the hall. Her eyes danced around looking curiously at everything. She seemed a bit skiddish about heading towards Dumbldore's office.  
  
Fred and George Weasley, or as they call themselves, Feorge and Gred, calmly walked down the hall making faces at each other, and their elder brother, Percy. They'd been to Dumbledore's plenty of times, and though the whole family was there, they really couldn't care about going to Dumbledore's office again.  
  
Percy scowled, mubling about how this was keeping him from his work. Fresh out of Hogwarts and into the ministery, Percy Weasley was wishing to be back working. He'd been asked to fill in for his employer, as he was ill. Percy felt he was missing out on a meeting the judges were having, and couldn't possiably get more irrtable.  
  
Bill Weasley, with his long hair, and stunning good looks, looked content in visiting his school again. He'd missed the confusing building, with its vass halls, and long stairways. He slapped his brother on the back, trying to get Percy to lighten up. He only suceeded in knocking Percy's glasses to his nose, and recieving a well placed glare.  
  
Charlie Weasley was a bit panicked. He had his dragons to tend to back work and his schedule was tight. He loved being back in Hogworts, but he did have to work. He was especilly concerned about an albino dragon, who would be having her eggs soon.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were at the point of: should-I-be-concerned-or-is-my-son-in-trouble-and-I-should-be-angry? They were used to getting called up to Hogwarts every year, due to how their son always aided with Harry Potter.  
  
Harry Potter was like another son to them, Like Ron's long lost 6th older brother, of whom they loved dearly. Like I said they were used to being called up to the school, but they were not used to the whole family being called up to school. Having the whole family their made the two parents almost sure, Ron wasn't in trouble, but what crossed their minds instantly, was that their youngest son, was hurt.   
  
As they entered Dumbledore's office they saw an asian family, and a veela woman exist. Soon followed by Hermione's parents who looked very nervouse. "Mr. Granger, please can you tell me whats goingon?" Mr. Weasley asked, feeling giddy at seeing the muggle man again.  
  
"I don't know how to explain it...but..."Mr. Granger looked at his wife for help, who clutched her hands nervously. Mr. Author smiled and pat his shoulder, "Its alright, I suppose we'll figure it out on our own.Good-bye Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger."  
  
"Good-bye Mr. Weasley, Mrs. Weasley."  
  
The family enterd Dumbldor's office, seeing Proffesor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey. Proffesor Dumbledore welcomed them in, and they notticed Ron sitting with his mouth slightly open, in front of him.  
  
"Hey Ronnikins!"Fred greeted him with a slap on the back. Ron did not respond and the weasley family looked at the youngest boyin concern. Molly Weasley wrapped her son in a hug causing him to jump. "Mum?" "Ron? Ronald are you okay...you looked stunned?" She held him by the face making him look at her.  
  
The whole boy's face flushed. "Just a bit shocked mum, thats all." His siblings were looking at him nervously, even Fred and George, seemed rather unsure of what was going on. "Ron I need you over here,please." Madame Pomfrey said patting a cot.   
  
The tall young teen pulled off his robes, and set them on the ground going over to her.He wore a blue sweater and black jeans, which had patches at the elbows and the knees. He looked uncomfortable with his family gawking at him in puszzlement, but Dumbledore cleared his throat catching their attention.  
  
"I've called you all here, because I thought it best that the family's find out from me first at what is going on." Dumbldore stated calmly. "As you know we are well into our tournament, and we are in our 2nd task already."  
  
The weasley's nodded, taking seats in chairs McGonagall had conjured up."I ask all of you to pay close attention to what I'm about to say."He said gently smiling his old smile, and he winked at Fred and George. "That goes double for you two."  
  
They grinned sheepishlly, and Dumbldore countinued, "The 2nd task takes place in the lake.Our contestants are going to have the things they treasure most put in the bottom of the lake. We put a truth spell inside the eggs and they spoke the thing they would miss the most if it was ever taken from them. "  
  
"For Mr. Krum, it was his girlfriend, Mrs Granger-" At this point Percy interuppted,"SHE'LL DROWN!" Everyone had gone a bit white, and Fred and George had pulled back in their seats in suprise. Dumbledore was mad!  
  
Dumbldore chuckled, "No we are putting them in a deep sleep. They won't be awakened until they are taken out of the lake. We could leave Mrs. Granger down there, dare I say, 20 years! Then pull her out and she'd still be living...though terriably hungry."  
  
Fred and George were snickering but Charlie got between the two giving them a glare, which shut them up.   
  
"Mrs. Granger is already in the lake, and Tomorrow, Mr. Kurm will have to rescue her within the time limit, to get the high marks he will need for this tournament. Mr. Diggory's captive is Mrs. Chang, and Miss Fleur's is her younger sister. As for Harry....Your son, Mr. Weasley, His best friend, is the one he'd miss the most."  
  
"I...don't get...what your saying is...Ron is going to...go down...down there?!" Arthur Weasley demanded looking astonished, and his hands shaking, "Yes." Dumbldore answered calmly. "They are compleatly safe down there...no harm will come to them." Dumbldore assured the family.  
  
Fred craned his neck to look over at Ron who was drinking a green liquid.   
  
"Why on Earth would Harry miss *you* so much?" he asked smiling, but his smile disapeared as Bill leaned over and popped him one on the head.  
  
"Is their anyway this could go wrong?" Percy blurted out. "That's my brother your putting down their!"  
  
Dumbledore looked calmly at them and nodded,"I'm not going to lie to you. Ron could not wake up, and we'd have to send him to St. Mudungo's, not a dire situation, but a troublsome one. If the Merpeople let any creature down their slip by them, he could get hurt. Or if Harry is careless, Ron could get hurt. But-"  
  
"But nothing! You can't send Ron down there!"Charlie had burst out. "Its bad enough, a young kid like Harry's mixed up in all this, but keep my brother out of it!"Charlie said firmly.  
  
"I don't want him to get hurt! Or to go down there! What if it doesn't work!" Ginny gasped horrified,and bounced nervously in her seat.  
  
"Yeah! What if he gets tortured down there!" George said standing up. "Thats our job!"Fred added though truely looking concerned Bill was shaking his head and moving around in his seat. He obviously didn't aprove eiter.  
  
Molly Weasley, and Arthur Weasley looked nervously at each other. "If you don't want him to go down there, we will place something else down there in his place..." Dumbldore offered calmly.  
  
The parents looked releived, but Ron's voice broke in. "I'm going down there."  
  
The entire room foccused on him and George burst, "ARE YOU MAD?! Were you not listening!?"  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, "I've heard him say this 3 times already, I know the dangers. But I'm going down there. If I don't go down there...they'll put his album of his family."  
  
The room went silent.  
  
"Thats the second most importan thing to him.Mind you I think it should be his first...that git...why does he like me so much?" Ron smiled fondly, before countiuing, "Harry has never known his parents...imagine it! I mean, Bloody Hell! He was almost 12 before he knew what his Mum and Dad looked like! Imagine, never knowing what they your parentslooked like! He needs that album! I'd rather go down there. I can recover. A book with pictures of a life he can't have, because of that BLOODY GIT, CAN'T!"  
  
Ron finished his speech slamming his fist into the wall next to him. "Its just not fair."  
  
His family looked at him in growing admiration, and Mr. Weasley nodded, "Alright...we understand."  
  
"We'll be putting him to sleep now, you can stay and go with us to put him in the lake." Mrs. McGonagall said kindly. The redheads nodded, They looked at the 8th weasley as Madame Pomfrey stood over him.   
  
She was waving her wand muttering and holding his hand. He began to sag, his eyes lazilly closed,and his hand went limp. His face relaxed, and his cheek rested gently on the cot's pillow, red hair falling over his freckled cheeks.  
  
Molly and Ginny Weasley kissed Ron sadly and McGongell bent down to scoop him up. Bill Weasley beat her too it, and looked at her. His eyes asked if he could do it. She nodded, and he held his brother in his arms gently.  
  
Dumbldore lead them to the lake silently. It was odd to see them walking down the hall. Bill leading surrounded by everyone else. He held his brother who looked dead. Not sleeping, but dead. The Weasley's were quiet, and even the twins made no joke.  
  
What would happen to the youngest boy?  
  
At the lake, a green face popped out of the water. It comforted Mrs Weasley to see a baby strapped on the merperson's back. She knew nothing would happen to her son, as long as another mother was there.  
  
Bill placed him at the water's edge, and Mrs. Weasley boldly stepped forward and dragged her son towards the green face.  
  
The merperson swam up and took Ron in her arms. The two mother's nodded sharing the same motherly bond. Mrs. Weasley smiled as a green hand, covered in weeds, stroked a few strands on Ron's hair from his face.  
  
Ron was taken under water.  
  
Molly Weasley's eyes, were the color of blue after a storm as was Ron Weasley's.  
  
They both had eyes that shone the best, afet a storm. 


End file.
